


Disastrous Adventures in the Kitchen

by LadyIchijouji



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIchijouji/pseuds/LadyIchijouji
Summary: So…I was officially dating and when people are dating, at some point they end up getting married.I've never been good at household chores, people who know me know that I am addicted to technology, electronics, virtual life in general, but now it was different. What kind of woman doesn’t know how to do anything in the kitchen?Me. Not even in cooking classes at school did I learn anything, though it was time to try harder.





	Disastrous Adventures in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! All right with you?  
> Well, this little fanfiction had been written a while ago, my life is so hectic that I ended up having time to translate it just now.  
> For those who accompany Intimate Enemies, don't worry, I will soon be regularizing the post, as I am translating it into English, it requires a little work at the time of the conference. Soon I will be putting a new chapter.
> 
> I hope you like this oneshot!  
> Kisses Kisses!

So…

I was officially dating and when people are dating, at some point they end up getting married.

I've never been good at household chores, people who know me know that I am addicted to technology, electronics, virtual life in general, but now it was different. What kind of woman doesn’t know how to do anything in the kitchen?

Me. Not even in cooking classes at school did I learn anything, though it was time to try harder.

I dismissed the internet, took an old cookbook from my mother and went to the kitchen while Poromon looked at me with an expression of (this is going to trouble).

I put a playlist, agitated, set everything and started, however…

I discovered that in the kitchen is no place to keep hair loose, when Poromon pointed a few strands of lilac hair mixed together with the cake dough.

I didn’t give up, threw the dough off, washed the container and started again, this time I tied my hair.

All kinds of disaster happened to me, I spilled the milk, I spread the flour, I was furious, but I ended up laughing at my incompetence.

When I was about to give up Poromon encouraged me, then I cheered up, cleaned up the mess and started over, made the cake and put it to roast, though the cell phone rang and was my cousin from another town, Inoue Orihime, she was full of news to tell and how she talks a lot, I ended up forgetting the cake, Poromon gesticulated distressed, a smell of burned spread through the air... UNIVERSE BECAUSE YOU HATE ME?

Here I lay a cake, tossed it in the bin, and again wiped away the dirt. I took a deep breath, Poromon trying to console me and my phone rang again, this time it was Ken-kun “my boyfriend” saying he was coming to my house.

As I said goodbye, I got up in desperation, would try again and this time nothing would disturb me, show my love, how much I can be talented in the kitchen.

I repeated the same process and made a beautiful cake, stuffed and decorated, it was beautiful, wonderful, but at the time of experimenting made me want to cry, lie I cried like Usagi from Sailor Moon, I imagined I confused the sugar with salt.

Poromon was flying desperately around me, Ken was about to arrive and I still cried looking at my beautiful, wonderful, salty cake. Yes, salty…

Then my little winged friend told me several words of consolation and encouragement and this gave me an idea…

When Ken-kun arrived I had a delicious cake to serve, for as long as there is confectionery to save the day, my disastrous adventures in the kitchen will be my and Poromon's secret.


End file.
